


Всегда права

by TamiM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiM/pseuds/TamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В новой школе все не так, как привыкла Эллисон: новые люди, новые отношения и новое влечение, которому так сложно противиться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда права

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Эллисон Арджент и ее разящие стрелы; Peach tree  
> Было написано на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Обычно Эллисон было трудно завести друзей, но в этой школе все получилось как-то само собой. В первый же день Лидия Мартин объявила ее своим годичным проектом и усадила за свой стол. Чуть позже Эллисон поняла – ей достался счастливый билет.

Мартин была красивой, популярной, а главное – умной девушкой. К ее мнению прислушивались все. Или почти все...

– Это Хейлы, – кивнула Лидия во время их первого совместного обеда. Эллисон проследила за ее настороженным взглядом и встретилась глазами с девушкой за угловым столиком. Красная помада, откровенный вырез и кривая улыбка: Эллисон всегда терялась рядом с такими.

Ее спутников она заметила куда позже, когда Мартин, наконец, объяснила, с кем делит верхнюю ступеньку социальной лестницы Бикон-Хиллс Хай.

– Эту компанию сколотил Дерек: он был капитаном команды до Джексона. Выпустился в прошлом году. Его младшая сестра Кора встречается с Лэйхи, он сидит напротив нас: лицо ангела и манеры рестлера. Вон тот парень в самом темном углу – Вернон Бойд. Вообще не понимаю, что он забыл среди этих...

– Значит, Кора, – задумчиво протянула Эллисон: ей не понравилось это имя. Оно не подходило к полным губам и глазам, в которых сквозил такой откровенный призыв, что очень сложно было сдержаться и не ответить на него.

– О, Коры сегодня нет. Это Эрика Рейес. Поговаривали, что она спит с Дереком, но я не особо верю... ты будешь еще сок? Джексон, принеси два апельсиновых, пожалуйста...

В тот день Эллисон больше не видела никого из компании Дерека. Оказалось, что у них почти нет совместных занятий: только физкультура, но она по вторникам. 

За первые несколько недель она успела проникнуться школьным духом, получить свой первый в этом году «неуд» – по химии, – пройтись с Лидией по местным торговым центрам и даже завести себе парня. Скотт был милым и улыбчивым, а еще он отлично целовался и искренне побаивался ее отца...

Они расстались спустя месяц. Эллисон не жалела: не только потому, что искренне радовалась за влюбленную Киру – девчонку на год младше, с которой сразу сошелся Скотт. Скорее, дело было в том, что у Скотта не было красной помады на губах, он не носил каблуки и это не Скотт подловил ее в душевой в первый же вторник учебного года...

Эллисон задержалась на тренировке: школе Бикон-Хиллс, как и всем другим до нее, были нужны выдающиеся спортсмены. Финсток довольно долго распинался о перспективах, и, когда он закончил, в раздевалке было уже пусто. 

Расслабившись под горячими струями, Эллисон совсем забыла о времени. Звонка она не слышала. Как не слышала и стука каблуков по кафелю... Эрика появилась будто из ниоткуда и с пугающей легкостью прижала ее к мокрой стене. Полотенце сползло Эллисон на грудь, но она не заметила этого, завороженная голодным блеском карих глаз напротив. 

– А ты сладкая, – сообщила Эрика, лизнув ее в шею. – И соленая, – теплое прикосновение языка обожгло щеку, стирая остатки внезапных слез. 

– Зачем? – выдохнула Эллисон, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться.

– Мне же нужно знать, какова ты на вкус, – чужая рука отпустила, наконец, ее скрещенные запястья, но тут же отодвинула край полотенца и скользнула между плотно сжатых ног. – Терпкая, – улыбнулась Эрика, облизав пальцы. – Я запомню... и знай: мы еще встретимся. Я всегда права.

Резко толкнув ошарашенную Эллисон к стене, Рейес хрипло рассмеялась и исчезла в дверях. Об этом Эллисон не рассказала никому: даже Лидии... как не рассказала и о том, как сильно ее заводит взгляд чужих голодных глаз во время тренировок. 

Время шло, но Эрика ничего не предпринимала. Иногда Эллисон казалось, что произошедшее в душе – плод ее воспаленного воображения, но по ночам ей все так же снились чужие прикосновения, а на полотенце остались следы красной помады.

– Итак, твой День Рождения через неделю... вечеринка в субботу у меня: я уже разослала приглашения. Пойдем за платьями завтра? – Лидия, как и всегда, знала все и обо всех. Эллисон хотела было напомнить подруге, что не празднует День Рождения, но что-то остановило ее... Неподалеку стоял Лэйхи и внимательно слушал их разговор, будто что-то прикидывая в уме. 

На следующей перемене молчаливый Бойд передал ей записку. Эллисон сразу поняла, от кого она: бумага пахла пачули и пряностями. Так же, как и Эрика, оставившая отпечаток своих губ на одном из сгибов. 

«Не планируй ничего на свой праздник, сладкая... и жди гостей.» 

Эллисон выронила учебники, но все же справилась с собой: Эрика стояла неподалеку и смотрела на нее с насмешкой. Воздушный поцелуй, посланный вслед, Эллисон предпочла проигнорировать. 

Уговорить отца уйти в ночную смену в День ее Рождения оказалось непросто, но Эллисон справилась: Крис Арджент, в отличие от вечно отсутствующей Виктории, уважал свободу дочери и ее право на личную жизнь.

Весь день Эллисон провела как на иголках. Самым сложным оказалось не показывать своего волнения, но она справилась. С улыбкой приняла поздравления от Джексона, команды стрелков и Скотта с Кирой, глупо улыбнулась, надевая подаренный Лидией серебряный кулон, и старательно игнорировала поселившихся внизу живота бабочек... 

Мартин была умной девушкой и, когда Эллисон попросила не провожать ее домой, понимающе кивнула и согласилась. 

Душ, уборка, красное вино из отцовских запасов... к десяти вечера Эллисон была так измучена ожиданием, что не могла даже сесть спокойно. Она чувствовала: на этот раз дело не ограничится поцелуями, и не была уверена, готова ли она к тому, что Рейес собирается ей предложить... когда раздалась трель звонка, Эллисон так накрутила себя, что не сразу смогла открыть дверь: так дрожали руки. 

– Не бойся, девочка... я не собираюсь раскладывать тебя на тумбочке у входа, – улыбнулась Рейес, расправляя короткую кожаную юбку. – Хотя, не скрою, хотелось бы... а у тебя мило. Где здесь кухня, слева?

Эрика стянула с плеч кожаную куртку, небрежно бросила ее на диван и, пройдя на кухню, скрылась за дверью холодильника. Налив себе молока, она отпила глоток и протянула стакан Эллисон.

– Будешь?

– Я думала... – Эллисон нерешительно указала на стоявшую на столе бутылку мерло, но Эрика покачала головой. 

– Позже. Я буду пить его с твоей кожи... мне нужно, чтобы ты запомнила эту ночь. Всю ночь, ясно?

Эллисон отступила к стене, но все было тщетно. Отставив в сторону стакан, Эрика надвигалась на нее: горячая, жесткая, неумолимая...

– Это Мартин подарила тебе? – поддев пальцами кулон, Эрика шутливо зарычала. Эллисон смогла лишь кивнуть в ответ. – Не носи, когда ты со мной!

Эрика дернула серебряное сердечко на себя, порвав застежку, и кинула испорченную цепочку куда-то на стол. 

– Знаешь, все уговаривали меня не торопиться с тобой. Дать тебе время привыкнуть... но мне почему-то кажется: того, что ты получила, более чем достаточно. Я не могу ждать. Покажи мне свою спальню, Арджент... 

Эрика прижалась губами к ее щеке, оставляя на коже масляный след, и потянула Эллисон на себя, легонько поглаживая пальцами напряженную спину. 

– Наверх? Прекрасно... и включи свет: я хочу тебя видеть.

Эллисон не помнила, как они поднялись по лестнице и куда подевался ее халат. Она осознала себя стоящей в одном белье у собственной кровати, где, раскинув руки, разлеглась Эрика. Она смотрелась непрошеной гостьей в бело-сиреневой спальне: ее высокие сапоги, леопардовый топ, вызывающие локоны, в которые так хотелось зарыться пальцами, и яркие губы, которые почему-то скривились, стоило Эллисон остановиться. 

– Раздевайся, – выдохнула Эрика, стягивая сапоги. – Я не привыкла ждать долго... а тебя мне пришлось подождать, моя маленькая охотница. 

Нерешительно стянув с плеч бретельки лифчика, Эллисон испуганно оглянулась на дверь. 

– Не останавливайся: никто не зайдет. Мои мальчики караулят снаружи... я хочу видеть тебя, ясно? – Эрика приподнялась и притянула Эллисон к себе. – Видимо, придется тебе помочь, моя сладкая... нравятся мои руки на твоем теле? Знаю, нравятся... ты вкусно пахнешь.

Ошеломленная близостью чужого тела, Эллисон не заметила, куда исчез лифчик и в какой момент пропали трусики... она чувствовала лишь тяжело дыхание Эрики, ее щекотные волосы и горячие, такие горячие губы повсюду...

– Я оставлю на тебе столько меток, что ни один МакКолл не посмеет приблизиться к тебе, – жарко шептала Эрика, оставляя на гладкой коже Эллисон болезненные укусы. – Ты будешь пахнуть моими духами и помнить мое тело.

Эллисон рассмеялась: она точно знала, что не сможет забыть. Не сумеет выкинуть из памяти водоворот безумия, в который они обе провалились почти сразу. Она будет помнить теплые пальцы на груди и животе, жаркие поцелуи со вкусом восточных сладостей, свою исцарапанную спину и самые желанные на свете прикосновения, к которым опытная Эрика приступила почти сразу.

– Не люблю оттягивать удовольствие, – пояснила она, широко разведя чужие бедра. – Не бойся, тебе понравится...

Эрика вновь оказалась права: Эллисон действительно понравилось... 

Проснувшись следующим утром, она поморщилась: постель была холодной и пустой. Между ног саднило, а на груди и плечах расцветали фиолетовые синяки: Эрика сдержала свое обещание насчет меток. На часах была половина седьмого, а из душа слышался шум воды. 

– Плойки у тебя, конечно же, нет, – недовольно нахмурилась Рейес, вытираясь ее, Эллисон, полотенцем. – Но хоть фен-то, надеюсь, найдется?

– В нижнем ящике, – выдохнула Эллисон, натянув одеяло до подбородка. 

– Не стоит стыдиться, дорогая... я все уже видела. И ты видела, – Эрика резко обернулась, и полотенце упало на пол.

В душ они отправились через полчаса. Уже вместе. 

– Я должна позвонить Лидии, – прошептала Эллисон, натягивая колготки. 

– Не стоит... теперь Айзек будет подвозить тебя до школы. Добро пожаловать в стаю, сладкая... – Эрика легко улыбнулась и достала из кармана куртки красную помаду. – Тебе пойдет этот цвет. 

Эллисон нерешительно взяла в руки тюбик и мазнула по губам: Эрика вновь оказалась права – ей это нравилось.


End file.
